sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic Forces Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
Sonic Forces Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise es el nombre de la banda sonora oficial del videojuego Sonic Forces. Compuesta por Naofumi Hataya y Tomoya Ohtani. El álbum esta programado para ser lanzado el 13 de diciembre de 2017 en formato físico en Japón y sera publicado por Wave Master. El álbum digital se lanzara simultáneamente a través de los principales proveedores de contenido. Ademas de los temas vocales el álbum contara con 87 canciones del juego, incluidas las canciones orquestales compuestas por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres y las canciones del contenido extra descargable, todo esto en tres discos. Lista de canciones Disco 1 # "Fist Bump" (4:29) # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." (1:47) # "Cutscene - Quickening of Evil" (0:44) # "Lost Valley" (2:37) # "Cutscene - A Hero Falls" (1:39) # "Theme of the Resistance" (2:04) # "This Is Our World - A New Hero" (2:23) # "Fighting Onward - Space Port" (4:55) # "Action on the Rails" (0:32) # "Cutscene - It's Good to See a Sonic" (1:05) # "Ghost Town" (2:57) # "Unstoppable" (0:37) # "Cutscene - Frightful Reflection" (0:41) # "Nowhere to Run - Prison Hall" (4:22) # "Cutscene - Zavok Appears" (0:34) # "Battle with Death Queen" (3:54) # "Egg Gate" (2:56) # "Danger in the Sky" (0:35) # "Arsenal Pyramid" (2:43) # "Arsenal Pyramid - Interior" (2:36) # "Double Boost!" (0:41) # "Luminous Forest" (3:14) # "Coiled to Strike" (0:34) # "Taking It Back" (1:19) # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" (2:23) # "This Is Who You Are" (4:15) # "Up To The Challenge" (1:04) # "Mission Failed" (0:15) # "Fist Bump - Instrumental ver." (1:57) # "Fist Bump - Piano ver." (5:44) Disco 2 # "Infinite" (4:34) # "Cutscene - You May Call Me "Infinite"" (2:48) # "Battle with Infinite - First Bout" (3:30) # "Faded Hills - Green Hill" (2:47) # "Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II" (3:21) # "Cutscene - The Phantom Ruby ~ Evil Deed" (1:52) # "Justice - Park Avenue" (4:17) # "Casino Forest" (2:41) # "Moonlight Battlefield - Aqua Road" (4:27) # "Sunset Heights" (3:26) # "Cutscene - The Fake" (0:21) # "Virtual Enemies - Capital City" (3:43) # "Cutscene - This Is Your Moment!" (0:53) # "Battle with Infinite - Second Bout" (3:02) # "Cutscene - Divine Intervention" (0:52) # "Chemical Flow - Chemical Plant" (2:43) # "Fist Bump - FM ver." (1:52) # "Red Gate Bridge" (2:57) # "Mark II Locks On" (0:31) # "Battle with Metal Sonic [US ver. Remix]" (3:23) # "Double Boost! - Short ver." (0:16) # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" (2:43) # "Episode Shadow" (1:26) # "Enemy Territory [Westopolis Remix]" (4:05) # "Eggman's Facility [Rhythm And Balance Remix]" (2:49) # "Virtual Reality [Supporting Me Remix]" (3:38) # "Cutscene - Infinite's Beginning" (2:05) # "Fist Bump - SXSW ver." (1:53) Disco 3 # "This Is Our World" (4:02) # "Set in Motion - Guardian Rock" (3:28) # "Death Crab Pursuit" (1:21) # "Network Terminal" (2:48) # "Network Terminal - Interior" (1:48) # "Death Prison - Death Egg" (3:15) # "Cutscene - Scrambled Death Egg" (1:05) # "Metropolitan Highway" (2:56) # "Cutscene - Null Space" (1:04) # "Null Space" (1:57) # "Fist Bump - Escape from Null Space" (1:26) # "Cutscene - Nothing Can Contain Us!" (0:43) # "Cutscene - Sun of Despair" (2:22) # "Fading World - Imperial Tower" (5:07) # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" (1:04) # "Mortar Canyon" (4:59) # "Cutscene - Infinite Showdown" (0:26) # "Battle with Infinite - Showdown" (3:15) # "Cutscene - Infinite's End" (0:48) # "Iron Fortress" (3:19) # "Last Judgment" (4:28) # "Final Judgment - Reactor" (1:48) # "Cutscene - Mega Death Egg Robot" (1:27) # "Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot" (4:50) # "Cutscene - The Resistance Prevails" (0:40) # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" (0:36) # "The Light of Hope" (5:34) # "Cutscene - New Journeys" (1:56) # "The Light of Hope - Title Screen ver." (5:33) Navegación Categoría:Álbumes Categoría:Sonic Forces